


Change

by exiledOptimism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse, Gen, Implications of violence, Mentions of Planned Murder, Rebellion, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamonds Droog reflects on who he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a school assignment so. Ye

Paperwork. How inane. Jack's words, the byzantine rant, echoed in Dignitary's thoughts. "Don't breathe a word," Jack had muttered, "it'll jeopardize it."

 

His insolence was enraging. While dethroning the Queen was viewed as important, safety was important too. Jack's slipshod plan for assassination was no less than esoteric.

 

Dignitary grabbed his staff. He always saw it as a gift of magnanimity. Something beautiful. His eyes gazed over the ornate carvings in the metal. The sheer pleasing appearance of the object almost made him guilty for being in cahoots with Jack. The guy was no less than nefarious.

 

Dignitary took a step toward the door. The devious feeling was far from pleasant. After all, sophistry was far from comforting.

 

He sighed when he stepped out. A conversation with Her Royal Highness may help soothe him.

 

The walk to the throne room made the idea feel acumen, as though it was the very epitome of wisdom.

 

"My favorite arcane dignitary," the Queen purred. The lucid words would certainly haunt his dreams.

*~*~*

He twirled his ultraviolence cue stick. Cleaning the blood from it would be no fun, but he couldn't help but be content. He was happy with who he'd become. Dangerous, adroit, the embodiment of evil. His life as a dignitary almost felt didactic. It was lived to foster who he was to become.

 

It looked... Lackadaisical. 

 

He felt much more powerful. Much more in control. 

 

He was no longer a dignitary.

 

Diamonds Droog was a murderer.


End file.
